


Hookah

by bunburyahoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hookah, M/M, Sexual Content, smoke kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunburyahoy/pseuds/bunburyahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the beginnings of the Greek War for Independence.  Egypt expresses concerns to Turkey about Greece; Turkey eases Egypt's mind.  With sex.  And smoke.  Kink Meme Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hookah

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Axis Powers Hetalia kink meme and the characters do not belong to me.

Gupta could smell the heady cinnamon wafting down the corridor to Sadiq’s chambers even before the heavy wooden door had been opened. While the room was stifling, both from the smoke and the braziers that burned in the corner, Gupta appreciated the heat, having just come from bathing and experiencing the harsh contrast between the steam and the winter air which was permeating the palace.

He paused to find Sadiq, who blended in completely with the silken pillows that he had reclined on and appeared to be as content and sated as one of his master’s prized Persian cats. Gupta sat down beside him, taking a deeper whiff of the smoke; ‘Only tobacco,’ he thought. Both he and Sadiq had simultaneously given up hashish in favor of the less…impairing flavored tobacco. Gupta sometimes missed the dulling feeling of the cannabis on his mind, but he no longer wished to be as incapacitated as he had been for the few months after Sadiq had introduced him to such a potent smoke.

“You look tired,” Sadiq murmured, the hose hovering close to his mouth and smoke escaping from between his lips after each word.

“I am,” Gupta sighed, leaning back on a red cushion. “Heracles has been—“ he paused, wondering if it would be detrimental to reveal such incriminating details to Sadiq.

“Been what?” Hazel eyes perked up from behind the white mask, changing from sated to predatory in a single moment. Gupta couldn’t lie to him now; Allah help the poor boy.

“Acting up.” Gupta reached his right hand out for the other curled up hose that sat unused on the table in front of Sadiq. He hoped, as he placed his lips over the spout, that the conversation would end, but the larger man’s interests had been piqued.

“How?” The Egyptian let the smoke travel all the way through his chest, feeling the flavor overwhelm and surround him, inside and out. His mouth felt like it was on fire.

“He’s gone to Filiki meetings.” Sadiq chuckled a little, reclining yet again. “Should you not be worried?”

“We all go through rebellious stages,” the Turk dangled the hose between his long fingers, twisting the mouth piece back and forth. “He is his mother’s son, after all.” Gupta watched in silence, thinking to himself that Sadiq had become an empire shortly after his own ‘rebellious stage’. Gupta had watched many of their kind fall from grace: Rome, Aegyptus, Grecia, Persia. The feeling of his own Ottoman Empire collapsing did not sit well in his stomach. He would never tell Sadiq this, however. The man was too haughty, too lost in his own magnificence (and for good reason) to ever notice how his bones began to ache or his people began to grow disillusioned with filled harems and elegant bathing rituals.

Sadiq had been watching Gupta, smoke continuing to rise from his full lips. Gupta glanced up, out of his reverie, to see eyelids lowered and corners of the sensuous mouth upturned. The nozzle was loftily perched upon Sadiq’s ample bottom lip and Gupta could see a lithe tongue dart around in the flavorful smoke. It shouldn’t have been such an arousing sight…

The Egyptian shook his head a little, feeling the fabric of his keffiyeh sliding roughly across his neck. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Gupta met his eyes, placing his own nozzle between his teeth, letting the smoke filter out over his own chapped lips. “And your hubris.”

“Damn Greek words,” Sadiq muttered to himself as he sat up to check the coal in the bowl of the hookah. “I know what you’re thinking now. That look on your face says everything.” Sadiq used tongs to overturn the coal, renewing its anger and returning it to a smoldering red color. “One brat will not get rid of me. And if he wants to rebel, let him. I’ll crush him.” Gupta watched the robes fall around Sadiq’s broad chest, his abdomen working to inhale all of the tobacco that he possibly could. “I’m not frightened of him.”

“Perhaps you should be,” Gupta whispered, half to his end of the pipe. While he let his mind wander, yet again, into unpleasantness, Sadiq continued to watch him. Gupta turned his eyes upward to meet the empty eye sockets of the mask, feeling himself being analyzed.

“That isn’t all.” The Egyptian sighed and felt the hose gain weight in his tired hand. “What did the brat say to you?”

“Nothing,” Gupta lied, setting the nozzle back on its decorative holder, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy and his limbs both relaxed and comfortable, unlike his mind. Sadiq growled out a curse.

“You tell me what he said.” The Turk leaned forward, his forearms coming to rest on his robe-clad knees, the mask inching forward on the bridge of his nose. “Or I will beat it out of him.” Gupta knew the threat was not idle; Sadiq would pounce on any excuse to punish Heracles.

“He insulted me. And while I am loathe to admit it, having practically raised him myself, I think the boy is more dangerous than either of us give him credit for.”

“He insulted you,” Sadiq asked, bewilderment creeping into his voice. Gupta rolled his eyes as the man candidly dismissed the Egyptian’s real concerns. “By saying what?” The smaller nation did not want to repeat it, out loud, to Sadiq who would probably be both amused and aroused by Heracles’ new name for Gupta…

“He called me…your whore.” There was silence for a minute, Gupta peering down at his hands, working the bath’s oils deeper into his knuckles with both thumbs, and Sadiq clenching and unclenching his jaw.

“There’s something wrong with the boy,” the Turk broke into a grin, “if he can’t tell a whore from a harem girl by his age.” Gupta slowly rose from the cushions, brushing his kaftan down along his thighs as he did so. He made to leave the room, his mouth in a tight frown. “Gupta, hey, I was just joking!” The Egyptian paused, his hand on the latch of the door. “Come here,” Sadiq laughed, motioning to Gupta with a wave of his hand. The smaller man made his way back to the cushions, beginning to sink back down into the spot he had previously occupied before Sadiq spoke again, saying: “No, over here.” As Gupta sat down only inches away, Sadiq grabbed his hand and looked him square in the face.

“I think,” Sadiq smiled, spreading out Gupta’s palm in his own, “that Greece needs a stern talking-to. And that’s he’s jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Yes.” Sadiq reached up to take his mask off, setting it down on the glass table where the coals of the hookah still smoldered. “He’s frustrated that you would take my side.” Gupta glanced up into the wild hazel eyes of his lover, feeling himself shudder a little, despite the continued heat of the room. “And that we have each other when he has no one of his own.” While still holding on to Gupta’s hand, Sadiq reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small collection of metal, holding it up for the Egyptian to see.

“If this makes you feel any better,” he slid it onto the man’s ring finger, “you aren’t my whore. My lover, yes. And my equal. Heracles will never be able to say that.” Gupta held out his hand to inspect the ring: an intricate weave of golden bands, tangled together.

“A puzzle ring?”

“Don’t take it off,” Sadiq chuckled. “I’ll know you’ve been cheating.”

“I would never—“ Gupta started before Sadiq leaned in for a kiss.

“I know,” the Turk whispered against the man’s lips. Gupta felt the new metal slide into Sadiq’s curly hair, his nails grazing the man’s scalp as he pulled downward to make their mouths meet again. Gupta felt elated enough to kiss all over the other’s face, but the kiss was deepened and Sadiq’s tongue began to stroke at his own, groans escaping both of their throats. “You taste like cinnamon,” Sadiq growled as he gently pulled at Gupta’s bottom lip with his teeth. The smaller man gasped, wrapping his arms tighter around the other’s neck, and pressing his body closer.

Sadiq pulled back his face and leaned away from Gupta. “Take off your clothes,” the man commanded, letting his fingers trace along the smooth, sun-kissed jaw as Gupta rose and backed away. Gently removing his keffiyeh and setting it next to Sadiq’s mask, the Egyptian kept his eyes trained on the face of his lover, whose green eyes were dulled and hazy from lust now rather than the overwhelming smoke. Gupta’s deft fingers undid the buttons on the front of his kaftan, brushing the satin along the hyper-sensitive skin of his chest and abdomen as it fell to the floor, leaving him standing before Sadiq in only his soft linen trousers.

The man still sitting on the cushions reached forward to grab Gupta’s hand, pulling him back onto Sadiq’s lap, both men’s arousals now prominent. Gupta stayed propped up on his knees, the linen brushing against his skin and the silk pillows beneath him. From his vantage point, he looked down into Sadiq’s face, which was flushed slightly. The man’s lips were parted, his breaths coming quickly to bathe Gupta’s neck in their warmth.

While Gupta would never admit it out loud, he loved being on top of Sadiq, his face tilted downward and feeling the control that he had over his lover. He put on a small smirk, letting Sadiq know he enjoyed the look on the Turk’s face, letting him know that Gupta acknowledged the power he had over the larger man. Sadiq’s chest heaved with excitement and another growl escaped his lips.

Their ritualized seduction and power play needed no words. Regardless of who was on top, Gupta would give Sadiq whatever he wanted; they both knew that. But they enjoyed pretending…

Sadiq began to caress down Gupta’s back, his fingers tickling along the lithe spine and causing the smaller nation to arch his back and collide with Sadiq’s chest. The Turk moved in to nip and suck at the bronze column of Gupta’s neck while the fingers slid beneath the waistband of the linen, dipping into the dimples directly above the Egyptian’s ass.

“Take it off,” Gupta half begged, half demanded. His hands smoothed Sadiq’s robes off of his broad shoulders and gently scratched at the sinewy muscles underneath the skin. “This is taking too long.”

“So impatient,” Sadiq kissed the man above him, sliding both hands underneath the soft material to cup at Gupta’s behind, slowly sliding the material off of the body nestled against his own. Gupta maneuvered his legs out of the linen, his groin occasionally brushing against Sadiq’s, which caused both to increase the speed and ferocity of the kiss that continued until Gupta was completely naked, his erection pressing against Sadiq’s hard abdomen.

Reaching behind himself with his right hand, Gupta grasped at his lover’s arousal after releasing it from the confines of fabric. He gave it a few quick jerks before positioning it beneath his ass and pressing the tip against his entrance. Sadiq threw back his head as he felt the Egyptian lower himself onto the Turk’s aching cock, the flesh accommodating him as it had so many times before with the same heat and tightness that Sadiq had come to expect yet never tire of.

Gupta’s thighs strained under his weight as he slid his hips both up and forward before dropping down again, the friction of Sadiq’s erection in his ass causing him to hiss and shake with pleasure. It was a few moments before he felt a strong hand wrap around his own arousal, gently stroking in time to his movements upon his lover.

“Fuck, Gupta,” the Turk gasped, one hand on the Egyptian’s hip and the other upon his cock. “Do you ever get tired of being so fucking hot?”

“I am a desert,” Gupta groaned, feeling an orgasm welling up inside of him. Sadiq could tell, by his lover’s creased forehead and bit lip, that Gupta was close; he let his fingertips gently stroke up and down the length of Gupta’s erection before pressing the pad of his thumb against the leaking head. “Oh Sadiq, don’t tease me.”

“You can’t come yet,” the Turk smirked, his hand leaving his lover’s groin completely as he licked some of Gupta’s fluids off of his fingers. “I have a long way to go.” Gupta felt two hands on the globes of his ass, urging him to move faster. Sadiq began to thrust upwards as Gupta rose and fell, his jaw going slack and eyes closed. Gupta wanted to scream. Instead he lowered his face and dug his nails into Sadiq’s shoulders, leaving angry, red crescents in the tan skin. “Look at me,” the Turk ordered.

Gupta felt his eyebrows knot together as he turned his eyes back to Sadiq’s face and let his lips be engulfed, tasting blood in his mouth from where he had clamped down on the tender skin with his teeth. Gupta gave a whine from the back of his throat as he felt his body contract around the invading flesh, Sadiq’s mouth still nipping at the lips above him while his cock pounded into the deepest recesses of the smaller man’s form.

“I—I’m not going to last,” he panted, breaking off the kiss to shudder against Sadiq’s chest. As soon as he said it, the hand was back on his erection, swiftly sliding back and forth and bringing Gupta to a groaning climax, the muscles of his ass gripping at Sadiq with such force that the Turk cried out as he spilled himself inside of the man. Gupta collapsed forward onto Sadiq, whose half-erect cock remained encased in his lover.

“Love you,” Sadiq sighed, stroking Gupta’s back with his open palm. “Don’t forget it.”

“I won’t,” Gupta whispered from where his head rested against Sadiq’s powerful chest, his heavily-lidded eyes coming to focus on the still smoldering coal in the hookah’s bowl before dropping closed for the night.


End file.
